The present embodiments relate to a magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) local coil for an MRT system.
Magnetic resonance tomography equipment for scanning objects or patients by magnetic resonance tomography (MRT, MRI) are known, for example, from DE10314215B4 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,646,199 B2.